


Irreplaceable Flower

by TheVampireLucinda



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Friendship/Love, Golden Elite, Love, M/M, Multi, Reunions, Songfic, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVampireLucinda/pseuds/TheVampireLucinda
Summary: At the end of my sadness, I found it at last; I held the flower named "you" close. The love overflows and it overwhelms me...If I am reborn, let it be by your side. You are the irreplaceable flower.” (Gackt)





	Irreplaceable Flower

Sometimes, Kota Ibushi just stood still and _looked_ at Kenny Omega.

The man was absolutely beautiful; a mad bundle of energy and contradictions. He was at once shy, and luminous, and funny, and dorky, and angry, and kind, and silly, and so damn focused that his eyes could melt a hole in a stone wall.

Kota often wondered if this is what real angels were like—glorious, and temperamental, and full of such light that you couldn't look away, even if you wanted to.

Of course, in Kenny's case, he _never_ wanted to.

_He's terrifying_ , Ibushi would find himself thinking at times, followed closely by

_I can't believe how much I love him._

((()))

Nick Jackson knew right away, from the moment he met him, that he'd love Kenny Omega for the rest of his life.

At the time, he couldn't even imagine the amazing journey that they'd all be going on together. He had always assumed that Matt would be his primary partner in crime as they took on the wrestling world together.

But this life had blessed him with another on-the-road brother in the angelic form of Kenny Omega.

Everything was so easy between them; their words, their feelings, their hopes and dreams. Nick wondered sometimes if the whole soul-mate idea actually held some weight, because no one else in the world completed him like Kenny did.

Matt was his world, of course; but, somehow, without even trying, Kenny Omega was, too.

'How many universes can one person contain?' Nick caught himself thinking one day as he watched Matt and Kenny practice a tandem move. He immediately started to climb out of the ring to write the thought down, figuring it'd be nice to incorporate it into BTE; however, a warm grip on his arm stopped him.

“Whoa, where are you going?” Kenny was asking, characteristically concerned. “Everything okay?”

Nick allowed himself the pleasure of getting lost in his friend's gorgeous eyes for a few moments, and simply stared.

Unfortunately, “the moment” lasted long than a moment.

“Uh, Matt...I think your brother needs some help...”

Matt hopped over to the pair, and narrowed his eyes as he looked Nick up and down.

“Nah, he's fine,” he explained with a shake of his head. “He's just a love-struck goof.”

“I resent that remark,” Nick protested, though his voice sounded airy and light. Kenny looked even more worried than before.

“You _resemble_ that remark,” Matt corrected with a laugh, giving Nick a light slap to the back of his head. “Now get in here so we can practice our new move together. You can 'admire' later. Hell, let's all 'admire' together after this, okay?”

Nick perked up, eyes lighting up with pure joy. “Deal.”

Kenny scratched his head, looking between the two brothers.

“I feel like I'm missing something.”

((()))

There were many partners and loves in Matt Jackson's life.

But absolutely no one had managed to sink their spikes into his heart like Kenny Omega.

It was actually scary to him how much he loved the man. Matt sometimes had to stop from getting, as he himself put it, “possessive and crazy” about Kenny.

But every time he was with Kenny, his world was bright, and full of more colors; and laughter came so much more easily.

And now that they had been apart for so long, he realized that he couldn't stop thinking about his dear blond-haired angel.

Every day, at least once every few hours, Kenny entered his thoughts. It could be a verse of a song, the sound of a body hitting the ring, or the smell of flowers wafting into the car... _Everything_ reminded him of that wonderful man that he was now so very far away from.

Matt didn't know how to make things right anymore; neither did Nick, although his younger brother had certainly been more willing to set everything aside, and forgive, and reconcile. Sometimes, Matt wished that he had Nick's pure heart.

Instead, he was stuck with a good amount of rage, distrust, and self-loathing. These days, though, more than anything else, he was simply sorry.

He was sorry for trusting Cody's insidious words against Kenny.

He was sorry for super kicking the man he loved most in the world.

Most of all, he was sorry for making Kenny cry.

Matt's only consolation in all this was that Kenny, at least, wasn't dealing with all this alone. As bitter of a pill as it was to swallow, Kota was there with him now, so at least Kenny was safe and cared for.

“I should be by your side right now,” Matt whispered to himself as he sat in front of the steaming cup of herbal tea.

“I want to be by your side forever.”

((()))

Kenny barely even saw the shining gold of the IWGP Heavyweight Championship as Red Shoes tried to hand it to him. Dismissively, he pushed it away, and wrapped Matt in the tightest hug that he could.

Matt let his head slowly come to rest on Kenny's shoulder, at last letting his body relax from the months of pain from them being apart.

They cried together, just the two of them, for a few moments, before Nick joined the embrace, tears of joy and relief flowing silently onto Kenny's arm.

Last, but certainly not least, Kota embraced them all, the three men forming a ring around the one man they loved in common:

Their fallen angel.

Their beautiful friend.

Their irreplaceable flower.

Kenny Omega.

 


End file.
